Words Ed et Winry
by Edo29
Summary: Songfics sur Ed et Winry.
1. Chapter 1

**Words :**

Words don't come easy to me,

How can I find a way

To make you see I love you ?

Words don't come easy.

Je suis là devant ta maison, mais je n'ose pas entrer. Après tout, c'est Alphonse qui a voulut que je vienne, moi je ne voulais pas (sachant ce qui m'attend quand je vais rentrer dans cette maison) et en plus il a trouvé une excuse bidon pour ne pas m'accompagner ! Il voulait seulement que je sois seul pour subir la colère de cette furie ! Non, je ne crois pas, il veut juste que je te dise ce que je n'ose pas te dire, deux simple petits mots si simples et pourtant si compliqués à prononcer !

Words don't come easy to me,

This is the only, way for me

To say I love you,

Words don't come easy.

Deux simples petits mots que je n'arrive pas à prononcer, moi le Fullmetal Alchemist, quelle honte ! Et que dirai Mustang, le coureur de jupons, le spécialiste des rendez-vous, il se foutrait bien de ma gueule ! Toi aussi d'ailleurs !

Well, I'm just a music man,

Melodies so far my best friend,

But my words are coming out wrong.

Girl I reveal my heart to you,

And hope that you believe it's true cause.

Si je me pointe comme ça, sans avoir besoin de me faire réparer et sans Al en plus, que vas tu te dire, je ne suis pas du genre à venir ici pour rien ! Si je te révèle mes sentiments maintenant ici... Comment vas-tu réagir ? Tu ne vas même pas me croire et me balancer quelque chose à la gueule ! Pff, je perds mon temps.

This is just a simple song.

That I've made for you on my own ;

There's no hidden meaning you know when I,

When I say I love you, honey !

Please believe I really do cause.

Pourtant, j'aimerai tant te le dire, j'aimerai tant te dire que je t'aime, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre, surtout avec toi ! Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour je te le dirai, même si...

It isn't easy, words don't come easy.

Les mots ne me viennent pas facilement, j'espère que tu me croiras...

Traduction :

Les mots, ne me viennent pas facilement,

Comment puis-je trouver un moyen

Pour te faire comprendre que je t'aime ?

Les mots j'ai du mal à les trouver.

Les mots, ne me viennent pas facilement,

C'est le seul moyen pour moi

De dire je t'aime,

Les mots j'ai du mal à les trouver.

Bon, je suis seulement un musicien,

Les mélodies sont à ce jour mes meilleures amies,

Mais mes mots sortent mal

Fille je te révèle mon coeur.

Et j'espère que tu crois que je dis vrai car

C'est seulement une chanson toute simple

Que j'ai écrite moi même pour toi ;

Elle n'a pas de sens caché tu sais quand je,

Quand je dis je t'aime chérie !

Je t'en prie crois-moi je t'aime vraiment car

Ce n'est pas facile, les mots ne me viennent pas facilement.


	2. Chapter 2

1000 Words !

I know that your hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily.

Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'est vus toi est moi, quand vas-tu revenir ? Quand tu es parti avec ton frère, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'étais triste. J'aurai voulu que ce jour ne soit qu'un rêve, un cauchemar même, mais non tu es parti, me laissant seule ! Tu savais de toute façon, que des mots tendres ne m'aurai pas consolé...

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You fight your battles far from me

Far too easily.

Le jour de ton départ, j'ai essayé de te montrer que j'étais forte, j'ai presque fait comme si tu n'existais pas, tu allais être loin de moi, tu allais risquer ta vie dans de nombreux combats, j'allais peut-être te perdre, je vais peut-être te perdre... Se n'est pas tous les jours facile, de savoir que tu es peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est !

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear that you whispered

As you walked through that door

But still I swore to hide the pain

When I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to part

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.

Mais je ne te montrerai jamais ma peine, de toute façon, si j'avais pleuré tu serai parti quand même, rien n'aurai pu te retenir ! Même à présent rien ne peut te retenir, tu es libre, tu n'obéis qu'à toi même, c'est pour ça que tu ne nous écris pas, que tu ne nous rends pas visite... Sauf pour ton automail et encore... La prochaine fois que tu viendras peut-être que je n'aurai pas peur de t'ouvrir mon coeur...

Though a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

Crossing over the time

And distance holding you

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

One thousand confessions

Will cradle you

Making all of the pain you feel seem far away

They'll hold you forever.

Tant de mots que je ne prononcerai sans doute jamais, s'ils pouvaient t'atteindre en ce moment, pour t'apaiser et te faire oublier toutes tes peines... Pour te ramener vers moi, si tout pouvait s'arranger en un instant...

The dream isn't over yet

Though I often say I can't forget

I still relive that day

You've been there with me all the way

I still hear you say:

"Wait for me, I'll write you letters"

I could see how you stand with your eyes to the floor

But still I swore to hide the doubt

When I turn back the pages

Anger might have been the answer

What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait


End file.
